


simply adorable

by fiqueligia



Series: moondrop, herbs, and blue magic flower [3]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: F/M, Treire as always, canonverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Claire; sosok ceria yang terkaptur netra obsidian Trent sebagai personifikasi kelopak teranggun. Dan deru angin musim semi yang membelai helai pirang berhias mahkota bunga, menyadarkan Trent bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.One-shot | K+ rated | IC/Canon | Friendship, Romance (?)





	simply adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon ~Back to Nature/Friends of Mineral Town~ (c) NATSUME Inc.

Trent berniat menghabiskan Rabu sorenya di Klinik,

—dengan membaca jurnal kedokteran di kamarnya di lantai dua, atau sekadar mengisi lembar pertanggungjawaban pada profesi yang ia tekuni. Hanya dengan menatap portal menuju dunia maya, laki-laki itu sukses terdistrak dan lupa pada kungkungan semesta. Pandangannya fokus—tertuju pada laptop dengan _dekstop background _berupa foto perempuan dengan balutan gaun merah jambu khas Festival Dewi (—yang ia ambil diam-diam dengan kamera ponselnya). Sosok ceria yang pada hari itu, terkaptur netra obsidian Trent sebagai personifikasi kelopak teranggun. Dan deru angin musim semi yang membelai helai pirang berhias mahkota bunga, menyadarkan Trent bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

Trent kembali seusai lima jam di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku tentang tanaman herbal yang ditulis oleh Basil. Ditemani secangkir kopi dan roti selai anggur yang dibuat sendiri, Trent mulai membuka lembar kerja pada aplikasi pengolah kata untuk menulis perkembangan kesehatan penduduk Kota Mineral yang ia laporkan rutin setiap minggu.

Benar-benar Rabu yang tenang, karena tidak ada perempuan dengan rambut secerah matahari yang akan mengacaukan konsentrasi Trent dengan menghujaninya berbagai pertanyaan; _ini apa_, _itu apa_, atau _bagaimana kau bisa menggunakannya_, dan setelah terjawab semua, perempuan itu akan berpikir lagi untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru, yang katanya, agar membuat suasana tidak canggung. Sebenarnya Trent tidak keberatan, karena pada dasarnya itu semua adalah pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan waktu berpikir untuk menjawab. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, jika perempuan itu tiba-tiba melebarkan senyumnya yang semanis permen kapas sebagai wujud keterkaguman atau mendekatkan wajahnya, penasaran. Trent agak sedikit risih dengan napas perempuan itu ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Sangat menghancurkan fokus, ia bilang.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang Trent pikirkan. Sebelum ketukan pintu diiringi teriakan, benar-benar menghampiri kediamannya yang nyaman. _Dokter Trent, bisa bukakan pintunya untukku? _kata seseorang dari luar.

Dan hanya selang beberapa detik dari ketukan pertama yang ia dengar, intensitas ketukan pintu dari calon tamunya (yang Trent ketahui siapa), semakin meningkat. Suaranya makin keras. _TOK TOK TOK DAG DAG DAG DAG_. "Dok-ter Trennnttttt ..."

Trent menghela napas. Tanpa pikir panjang, laptopnya yang masih menyala itu diubah ke mode _sleep_, lalu ditutup. Zona nyamannya, Trent tinggalkan. Kaki-kaki yang baru saja diselonjorkan, ia paksa melangkah menuruni tangga. Dengan perasaan kesal yang bercampur, ia mengulas senyum; hari libur yang sebenarnya, baru akan dimulai seiring kemunculan eksistensi yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dalam hidupnya.

*

Pintu terbuka perlahan, tuan rumah menyambut dengan raut wajah setengah heran. "Kau ini mau bertamu atau melabrak, sih?"

Dan si lawan bicara hanya membalas pertanyaan Trent dengan cengir dan tawa singkat.

"Lihat!" katanya memerintah. Perempuan itu berputar dua kali hingga rok selutut dan jubah merah yang dikenakannya berkibar-memamerkan pakaian yang ia persiapkan khusus untuk menyambut musim dingin. "Bagus, kan?"

"Sedang _cosplay_ gadis bertudung merah, ya?" Trent tertawa geli sesaat, karena yang biasa dilihatnya dalam balutan _overall _kumal, nampak lebih menggelitik dengan kostum barunya.

Perempuan itu mendecih. "Aku menyulamnya dengan benang _wool grade_ A yang diolah dari bulu domba-dombaku. Bagus sekali kan, Dok?"

"Paling-paling hanya bertahan satu minggu."

"Ish." Claire (perempuan itu) mendelik tajam pada manusia minim ekspresi di hadapannya. Tapi, tak lama, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh pakaian yang Trent kenakan. Memicing-micingkan mata, memperhatikan secara detail. _Rapi sekali_, katanya sedikit bergumam.

Perempuan itu bahkan sampai memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras; kenapa Trent berpenampilan rapi dengan memakai kemeja biru lengan pendek dan celana bahan, hingga, apa dia ada kencan dengan seseorang. Jujur saja, melihat Trent yang biasanya selalu memakai jas dokter dengan dasi melingkar, lalu melihatnya mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti ini, rasanya ... _dia terlihat seperti manusia normal_.

"Hei, jangan melamun!" Pada akhirnya, Trent menegurnya karena membiarkan sunyi melanda. Dan Claire hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu mengulang pertanyaan Trent dengan kalimat yang sama. _Jangan melamun? _tanyanya.

"... J-jangan melamun? Aku tidak melamun, kok," Claire melakukan pembelaan. "Syal untukmu juga hampir selesai kurajut. Nanti awal musim dingin akan kuberi—" Claire menghentikan kalimat asal jeplak yang ia tahu tak sinkron dengan percakapan sebelumnya. Claire mengatup bibirnya tiba-tiba. Setetes peluh jatuh dari pelipis. Perempuan itu merutuki dirinya, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya hingga lupa kalau itu adalah kejutan? Claire tahu dirinya bodoh, tapi rasanya tidak sebodoh ini sampai keceplosan segala.

Trent terkekeh pelan, pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Kau belum bilang tujuanmu ke mari, Claire."

_Ah, ya-benar juga_. Claire mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menunjukkan pada sang tuan rumah, satu keranjang penuh bunga _blue magic red_ yang ia jinjing sedari tadi; bunga khas musim gugur yang Claire petik di kaki Bukit Ibu.

Bunga biru (atau merah jika keberuntungan di pihakmu) itu memiliki aroma khas yang cenderung ke arah negatif. Dan Trent bilang, _blue magic red_ juga berpotensi sebagai pengobatan, serta kaya akan antioksidan. Atas dasar hasil penelitian dari jurnal yang ia baca tersebut, Trent menggunakan bunga itu sebagai campuran suplement yang hanya tersedia di Klinik selama musim gugur. Trent pernah membuatkan Claire minuman herbal dengan campuran _blue magic red_, tapi Claire memuntahkannya dalam tegukan pertama, karena katanya, aromanya seperti kaus kaki.

"Permisi. Aku masuk, ya." Claire melangkah seenaknya, meninggalkan Trent yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

Setelah menyingkap jubah merah terang dan meletakkan keranjang isi bunga di meja ruang tunggu Klinik, ia duduk tanpa dipersilakan. "Aku ingat sekali kalau di awal musim _fall_ yang lalu, kau memintaku untuk membawakan bunga-bunga ini."

"Tapi kan, aku minta yang di ladangmu. Kalau panennya gagal, ya, tidak usah ke gunung segala buat mencari. Memangnya aku semenyeramkan itu, apa?"

Claire terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng, dan jari telunjuknya bergerak searah kepala—membuat gestur penolakan. "Dok, Dok, Dok. Bagi diriku yang suka naik turun gunung, ini tidak semerepotkan yang kau bayangkan, kok." Claire bersedekap dan menaikkan sedikit dagunya, tersenyum sombong. "Kau harus bangga karena punya kenalan petani hebat sepertiku."

Trent mengangguk. Memasang senyum bermakna ya-terserah-kau-sajalah, yang sukses membuat Claire cemberut. "Aku punya roti selai anggur. Sebentar, kuambilkan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Trent beranjak ke lantai dua; ruang pribadinya. Ia bersyukur karena membuat roti cukup banyak tadi pagi. Dan lebih bersyukur lagi karena kedatangan tamu yang doyan makan sehingga tidak takut makanannya akan terbuang.

Trent turun dari lantai atas sambil membawa sepiring berisi roti dan satu teko es teh. Ia hampir terpeleset di tangga karena kedua matanya lebih fokus pada Claire yang sedang menghitung isi keranjang. "Sepertinya tadi aku memetik lebih dari lima puluh tangkai. Kenapa sekarang cuma tersisa empat puluh delapan? Astagaaa."

"Jangan salahkan keranjangmu!"

"Hei—"

"Juga jangan salahkan jalanan yang kau lewati!"

"Trent!"

"Hahaha ... maaf, maaf," katanya sambil meletakkan bawaan di meja. Trent menyusun dua buah gelas, dan menuangkan es teh di masing-masingnya. Matanya sesekali melirik Claire yang menghitung ulang bunga-bunga itu.

"Ternyata memang cuma empat puluh delapan." Claire mendengus. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah bilang pada Trent; nanti akan membawa lima puluh. Tapi rupanya Claire salah hitung. Apa hitungannya benar, tapi bunganya jatuh di jalan? Atau ada yang mencurinya? Atau kemampuan berhitung Claire memang menurun? Tidak! Tidak! Pasti ada Kappa yang menyembunyikannya!

"Berapa harganya?"

Claire sontak tersadar dari problematika di alam bawah sadarnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung. "Tapi hanya empat puluh delapan," ia bilang.

"Tidak masalah."

Sepasang kristal biru safir itu berkilat. "Kalau begitu, perbatang lima belas Gold," jelasnya bersemangat.

"Hei, mahal sekali. Aku beli di Zack, cuma dua belas Gold. "

"Kerja di Mineral Town membuatmu kere ya, Dok?"

"Seharusnya petani yang berhutang pakan ayam di Poultry Farm tidak pantas bilang begitu."

"Wah, rotinya kelihatan enak."

Oke, pengalihan pembicaraan yang ke ... ... sekian. Trent sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan perempuan itu ketika dalam keadaan tersudut. Trent bahkan sudah terbiasa melihat Claire mengambil makanannya sebelum ditawari. Tidak masalah, sih. Tapi ketika berkunjung ke rumah orang lain dan perempuan itu melakukan hal yang sama, biasanya Trent akan mencubit pipinya sampai merah untuk memberikan efek jera.

Mengikuti Claire yang lebih dulu makan, Trent mengambil roti selai anggurnya. Ini adalah roti selai anggur keempat yang dimakan Trent hari ini. Bukannya terlalu malas, Trent hanya bosan karena menu masakan yang bisa dibuatnya hanya itu-itu saja. _Pasti rasanya akan berbeda ketika sudah menikah, _pikirnya.

"Dok, mau sekalian periksa, boleh?" Claire bertanya, memecah hening, membuat Trent hampir mati konyol tersedak roti yang tengah disantap.

Beruntung, kesadarannya langsung pulih sehingga bisa menggerakan tangan untuk meraih gelas di hadapan, dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. "Ghh—Memangnya punya keluhan apa?"

"Mm—" Claire memainkan jari-jarinya. Kepalanya menunduk. Di saat itu, tanpa penjelasan, Trent menyadari kalau telapak tangan Claire lecet-lecet dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol berdarah.

"Sepuluh Gold sekali periksa."

*

Trent mengambil gulungan perban, plester, kapas alkohol dan satu _tube_ salep antiseptik povidone. Ia duduk di samping Claire dan meraih jemarinya tanpa menunggu titah. Trent membersihkan luka dengan alkohol swab agar tidak infeksi, kemudian mengoleskan salep berwarna coklat kemerahan pada gurat abstrak di telapak tangan orang terkasihnya.

Saat itu, hanya ada suara napas dari dua entitas yang duduk berdampingan dan sesekali ringisan dari si pasien ketika lukanya itu sengaja ditekan.

Omong-omong, jika dilihat dari samping dengan jarak sedekat ini, Trent kelihatan tampan sekali. Rambut hitam dengan poni yang hampir menutupi alis itu terlihat sangat lembut. Pandangannya tajam dan terlihat serius. Trent memang selalu serius, sih. Tapi keseriusannya berbeda ketika menangani pasien. Jujur, Claire lebih suka jika Trent datar seperti ini. Tak ada alasan khusus sebetulnya, hanya suka saja.

Trent menginisiasi konversasi dengan menggulirkan sebuah kalimat tanya tentang apa kegiatan Claire di malam kemarin. Trent berkata; Gotz bercerita padanya bahwa ia bertemu dengan Claire di gunung saat hari sudah gelap.

Claire yang tahu pasti tentang kejadian itu hanya menunduk takut, tidak menjawab. Ia yakin Trent pasti akan menceramahinya jika ia bilang dirinya ke sana dalam rangka mencari Kappa, si hewan mistis yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Lain kali, bilang padaku, ya! Nanti kuantar," kata Trent tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Claire mengangguk singkat, diam, merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari waktu-waktu yang biasa setelah mendengar pernyataan yang tidak terduga. Dokter Trent memang kadang sulit ditebak. Nafasnya jadi sedikit sesak. _Jangan-jangan di Klinik ini banyak bakteri_, pikir Claire.

Selain itu, perlakuan ini membuat _image_ Trent sedikit berubah di mata Claire. Terakhir kali ia ditangani oleh Trent adalah pertengahan musim semi, saat kakinya terkilir karena terjatuh di dekat kolam pemandian air panas dekat gunung. Apa perempuan-perempuan lain juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Trent memberikan _treatment _pada mereka?

"Selesai."

Seiring terucapnya kata itu, Trent melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan yang lebih mungil. Perempuan itu menatap kedua tangannya yang terbungkus perban dengan balutan yang rapi. Tak ada yang terucap selain ekspresi kekaguman.

"Biayanya nanti saja kalau kecerobohanmu sudah sembuh. Aku mau lihat seberapa banyak kau berhutang untuk pengobatan luka-lukamu."

Claire membalasnya dengan sorot tajam dan alis yang menukik, pertanda ketidaksetujuan.

Trent mengambil jarak, bergeser sedikit menjauh dari tempat duduknya semula, karena khawatir akan kenyamanan si pasien-berisik-yang-datang-saat-Klinik-tutup itu. Detik selanjutnya, mereka melanjutkan obrolan yang didominasi oleh cerita-cerita Claire yang _random_ dan kurang ada manfaatnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Trent membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke dalam pesona sepasang kristal biru langit yang memantulkan refleksi.

*

"Aku punya beberapa _truffle_ dan sayur-sayuran. Jika membantuku memasaknya, yang tadi itu dianggap lunas. Bagaimana?"

"Jatahku setengahnya, ya!"

"Nanti kuberikan satu per delapan."

"Tiga per empat, atau aku pulang."

"Oke, setengah."

"_Deal._"

Dan setelahnya, mereka menuju dapur di lantai dua. Meninggalkan gelas kosong, sepotong roti selai anggur, dan bunga-bunga biru yang masing-masing terikat lima (—ah, ada satu ikat yang hanya tiga, tapi si penjual memintanya dibayar dengan harga penuh).

*

Di dapur, Claire membuka lemari es seenaknya. Matanya membola, melihat isi kulkas Trent yang bermacam-macam dan kebanyakan adalah hasil panen. Hampir seperti isi kulkas petani.

Makanan-makanan tersebut Trent dapatkan dari para penduduk sebagai penghargaan atas jasanya, atau sekadar ucapan terima kasih.

Mereka (para penduduk, terutama lansia) senang karena dokter muda itu tidak pernah membebani pasiennya. Jika memang mereka tidak mampu membayar, ia akan merelakannya. Tapi biasanya, kebaikan Trent akan mendapat balasan berupa kiriman makanan seperti ini di keesokan harinya. Seperti Barley yang waktu itu membawa selusin telur rebus spa sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Trent menggratiskan biaya _medical checkup_-nya tiap bulan. Atau Ellen yang memberikannya sepotong _sandwich_ setiap minggu karena selalu diberikan diskon di setiap kunjungan. Atau Saibara yang memberinya setoples acar lobak karena Trent memberinya Turbojolt gratis saat encoknya kambuh.

Claire sempat bertanya tentang bagaimana Trent bisa mendapatkan _truffle-truffle_ itu. Karena menurut pengetahuannya sebagai petani selama beberapa tahun ini, _truffle _adalah jenis jamur termahal yang beredar di pasaran. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

Trent mengerutkan dahi, menjepit dagu seolah berpikir keras, mengulur-ulur waktu, membuat Claire semakin tidak sabar dan langsung menuduhnya melakukan pemerasan. Dan Claire hanya mendecih sebal ketika Trent menceritakan yang sebenarnya; _Tuan Gotz_ _membayar dua botol bodigizer dengan jamur itu_.

Sebenarnya, kegiatan mereka saat ini tidak bisa dibilang masak bersama juga, sih. Karena realitanya, Trent lebih fokus mengawasi perempuan ceroboh itu agar tidak menjatuhkan barang mudah pecah atau mencegah agar tidak ada teriakan tiba-tiba karena ledakan kompor. Claire memang bisa memasak, tapi melakukannya di dapur Trent adalah pertama kali. Dan semuanya pasti sudah tahu bagaimana antusiasme Claire saat mencoba hal yang baru.

"Sup _truffle_, nasi bambu, ikan bakar, _happy eggplant_, salad buah, dan ditutup dengan bolu keju."

"Jus anggur! Kau lupa mengabsen jus anggur."

"Ah, ya, benar. Dan jus anggur," Claire melengkapi. "Mhh—aku perempuan yang saaaangat puas."

Bersama makanan yang diabsen Claire tadi, keduanya menghabiskan senja di musim gugur. Detik-detik terus berlalu; bersama keegoisannya, ia menjemput matahari dan momen manis hari ini. Trent agak menyesal karena malam datang begitu cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan berlama-lama dengan Claire meski hari liburnya hampir habis dan laporannya belum selesai. Tak apa, ia bisa begadang malam nanti.

Claire memulainya dengan cerita di sekitar perkebunan, tepatnya di perempatan dekat rumahnya. Tentang Gourmet si juri festival memasak yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri _wine_ oleh Harris dan yang lainnya. Trent menanggapi hal itu dengan santai, "_Wine_ dari Aja Winery memang sangat berkualitas dan memiliki citarasa tinggi. Aku sih, tidak heran jika ada yang berniat mencuri di sana." Dan sayangnya, Claire yang polos memahaminya dalam arti berbeda, _Wah! Jadi kau pernah berencana mencuri di sana juga ya, Dok?_

Lalu cerita berlanjut pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat Claire menemukan sesuatu saat berkebun. Perempuan itu mengaku bahwa dirinya pernah tersandung logam aneh yang terkubur dan sempat berpikir akan jadi orang kaya, tapi, "... ternyata saat bertanya pada Kakek Saibara, itu cuma bijih perunggu biasa. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan?"

Trent terkekeh, kadang membuat anggukan sebagai balasan. Mulutnya masih mengunyah makanan, tapi telinganya mendengarkan; tak membiarkan satu pernyataan pun yang terlewat. Claire dan celotehannya lebih terdengar sebagai senandung bagi Trent yang hidupnya datar dan membosankan. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk memberikan _blue feather_ pada perempuan itu. Setelahnya, tak ada yang bisa dibayangkan oleh Trent selain kehidupan berkeluarga yang manis dan penuh warna. Ah, soal ketidaksopanan Claire, tenang saja! Adalah soal mudah bagi Trent untuk mendisiplinkannya.

"Hm—Masakanmu enak semua, Claire. Kau pintar memasak rupanya."

"Apa? Apa? Apa tadi kau bilang? Aku tak dengar. Bisa diulang, Dok?" Claire menyeringai sambil mengejek Trent dengan memintanya mengulangi pernyataan itu. Sesekali tangannya ia letakkan dekat daun telinga sebagai kode (—dan dianggap lawan bicaranya sebagai simbol penghinaan). Dokter muda itu belum tahu rupanya, jika perempuan yang duduk di depannya adalah seorang juara lomba masak sekota Mineral—meski menang karena _relaxation tea_, sih.

"Tidak ada ulang-mengulang untuk orang yang numpang makan gratis." Trent mengatakannya dengan wajah memerah malu.

*

Trent berencana jika sudah menikah nanti, ia yang akan mengambil alih pekerjaan seperti memberi makan dan menyikat hewan ternak, setelahnya baru ia akan ke Klinik. Biar Claire melakukan yang ringan-ringan saja seperti menyiram tanaman. Dan yang paling penting; memasak! Ya! Menjadi dokter itu berat, Bung. Tubuhmu perlu lebih banyak asupan nutrisi.

"Uang untuk bunganya mau diambil kapan?"

"Ya sekarang lah, Dok. Aku punya hutang denda buku pada Mary juga, tahu."

Tawa Trent meledak. Kini wajah Claire yang semerah tomat. "T-tidak perlu sampai terbahak gitu, dong!"

"—HAHAHAHHAHA."

"Trent!"

Di bawah langit musim gugur malam itu; tawa mereka bergema hingga ke sudut-sudut ruang, menyelinap ke luar jendela, lalu menghambur bersama udara. Jika tidak ingat tentang keinginan perempuan itu untuk dilamar di bawah guguran bunga sakura, tentu Trent akan memberikan _blue feather_ sekarang juga. Menunggu musim semi itu ... rasanya lamaaaaa sekali.[]


End file.
